It Is a Day for Cleaning, Dobe!
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: Sasuke "membantu" Naruto membersihkan kamarnya. Naruto panik, karena ada "sesuatu" yang sengaja dia sembunyikan di sana. Sho-ai! Gaje! Don't like, don't read, sorry XDD.


Title : It Is a Day for Cleaning, Dobe!

Author : Aqua Scarlet

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Naruto, Sasuke

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Sho-ai, dan GaJe. ^/^

**It Is a Day for Cleaning, Dobe!**

Hari Minggu yang cerah di Konoha. Hari yang tepat untuk beristirahat seharian penuh setelah sepanjang minggu menjalakann misi. Setidaknya begitulah pikir Naruto, sebelum beberapa ketukan terdengar di pintunya.

Dengan malas Naruto membuka pintu. Yang ada di baliknya ternyata sangat mengejutkan. Sasuke berdiri di sana, lengkap dengan tas penuh sesak dengan alat-alat pembersih yang terlihat mencuat karena tak muat. Di tangan kirinya ada sapu, dan ada alat pengepel lantai yang sangaja diikat dengan sebuah tali di punggungnya. Tanpa menunggu permisi dari tuan rumahnya yang mematung kaget dan kehilangan kata-kata, Sasuke masuk dan meletakkan semua barang-barang tadi di tengah-tengah ruangan. "Hari ini kita akan membereskan rumahmu," jelasnya singkat, sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Ada sabun cuci piring, deterjen, sabun pel lantai, pembersih kaca, kemoceng, vacum cleaner (?), sampai mesin cuci(?). Naruto mulai mencurigai bahwa Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Doraemon.

"Tunggu, Sasuke! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau tak perlu melakukannya," Naruto panik. Pasalnya dia malu Sasuke akan mengetahui betapa berantakannya kamarnya sebenarnya, dan ada beberapa hal yang memang sengaja dia sembunyikan dari Sasuke.

"Kau telah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, Dobe. Kalau aku tak melakukannya sekarang, rumahmu pasti akan meledak saking banyaknya sampah dan barang-barang tak berguna di sini," kata Sasuke sambil melapas tali pengikat tongkat pel di punggungnya.

"Tidak. Akan kulakukan sendiri. Hari ini. Pasti!" Naruto semakin panik. Dengan tubuhnya dia melindungi sebuah lemari pintu geser di belakangnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan jadi penghalang terbesarnya. Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghalangiku," Sasuke berbalik menghadapi Naruto dengan sebuah tali di tangannya, "aku juga tak akan segan-segan lagi," Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

**000ooo0o0ooo000**

"Makan siang sudah siap, Naruto. Kau mau makan, mandi, atau aku?" Sasuke mengedipkan mata genit di depan wajah Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme! Akan kubereskan sendiri. Lepaskan!" Teriak Naruto, tak terpengaruh candaan Sasuke barusan. Tapi dia tak bisa bergerak. Tangannya diikat erat di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke telah membereskan lebih dari ¾ bagian ruangan ketika akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk istirahat dan memasak makan siang untuk mereka berdua. Tapi dia tak mengijinkan Naruto makan sekarang. "Sudah cukup repot mengurusmu yang seperti ini. Kau tak perlu tambahan tenaga untuk membuatku lebih repot lagi," begitu alasan Sasuke ketika mendengar suara orkestra dari perut Naruto.

Sasuke pun melanjutkan makan siangnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

**000ooo0o0ooo000**

Perutnya yang keroncongan membangunkan Naruto yang tertidur. "Ah, syukurlah itu hanya mimpi," begitu pikirnya. Tapi ketika sadar bahwa tangannya masih terikat, dia juga menyadari bahwa dia salah. Ini bukan mimpi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan sebuah lemari berpintu geser yang tadi dilindungi Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah membereskan sebagian besar isinya. Di dalamnya tampak rapi dan lengang, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Lemari itu selama ini termasuk tipe lemari yang buka-pintunya-dan-kau-akan-tertimbun-gunungan-barang-dan-sampah-dari-dalamnya.

Lalu Sasuke melihatnya. Sebuah kotak ukuran sedang yang rapi tersimpan di sudut dalam lemari. Dengan hati-hati diambilnya kotak berwarna biru tua itu. Melihat hal itu, Naruto meronta lebih keras lagi.

"Jangan! Jangan sentuh kotak itu! Apapun selain kotak itu!" Naruto meronta makin keras ketika Sasuke membuka tutup kotak itu.

Sasuke terperanjat melihat isinya. Puluhan, bahkan ratusan foto tersimpan di sana. Foto dirinya, yang secara apik diambil dari berbagai sisi, secara diam-diam, dan dari berbagai kesempatan berbeda, tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak itu. Naruto berhenti meronta. Hal terakhir yang dia inginkan adalah Sasuke melihat koleksi foto-foto pribadinya itu. Tapi nasi sudah mencari bubur. Sekarang Sasuke sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto itu tanpa Naruto bisa melakukan sesuatu. Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu.

"Ini, bukan barang yang kau butuhkan. Akan kubuang," kata Sasuke menutup kembali kotak itu. Naruto tersentak mendengarnya.

"Jangan!" Suara Naruto meninggi. Kali ini dia benar-benar serius.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Merasa wajahnya memanas, Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tapi Sasuke memegang dagunya dan malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing.

"Jangan buang. Itu hartaku yang paling berharga," mohon Naruto akhirnya setelah sesaat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Wajahnya benar-benar memanas. Di tambah jarak wajah mereka yang begitu dekat, jantungnya serasa benar-benar akan melompat dari tempatnya. Bahkan dia tak sanggup melihat langsung mata hitam Sasuke yang terus menatapnya dalam.

Sesaat kemudian, sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir Naruto. Singkat dan manis, tapi mampu membuat Naruto gelagapan kaget dan malu. Wajahnya memerah seperti udang rebus. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya yang 'asli' untuk kau miliki seorang diri?" Pertanyaan Sasuke seolah tak meminta jawaban lagi. Naruto mengangguk patuh. Wajah Naruto semakin merah, dan dia tak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Wajah Sasuke sendiri juga memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

**000ooo0o0ooo000**

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Sasuke menyudahi kegiatan beres-beres rumah Naruto. Kini rumah Naruto sudah jauh lebih bersih dan rapi daripada sebelumnya. Sasuke telah memasukkan barang-barang tak berguna ke sebuah kantung plastik hitam besar, dan meminta Naruto mengeluarkannya ketika truk pengangkut sampah datang besok pagi. Ikatan Naruto sudah dilepaskan Sasuke sejak tadi. Tapi Naruto terlalu lemas untuk bergerak karena sebenarnya dia belum makan apapun dari kemarin malam.

Setelah membereskan kembali tas dan barang-barang bawaanya, Sasuke berjongkok menghadap Naruto yang sepertinya sangat menikmati lantai rumahnya yang kini bersih. Mata Naruto terpejam seperti tidur.

"Hei Dobe, bangunlah. Aku mau pulang" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pelan pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu. Tapi Naruto hanya mengerang pelan dan merubah posisinya sehingga menjadi terlentang, tapi matanya tetap terpejam.

"Kalau begitu, biar kuambil sendiri yah, 'gaji'ku hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke meskipun tanpa mengharap jawaban apapun. Tapi Naruto diam saja, dan Sasuke menyimpulkan dia memang sedang tidur.

Dengan posisi masih seperti tadi, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Naruto sebagai penyangga, dan menciumnya.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Naruto," bisiknya lirih di telinga Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke mengambil tas dan barang-barangnya, dan pulang.

Tepat saat suara pintu yang menutup menghilang Naruto membuka matanya. Dia sepenuhnya sadar daritadi. Tadinya dia hanya bermaksud mendiamkan Sasuke karena seenaknya membuang "barang berharga" nya. Tapi Naruto tahu, Sasuke benar. Kemudian dengan punggung tangannya, dia menyentuh lagi bekas bibir Sasuke yang menempel di bibirnya. Semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membunuhku dengan cara seperti ini, Teme," tanya Naruto lirih sambil memegang dadanya. Di dalamnya ada jantung yang terus berdetak tak menentu, bahkan hanya dari membayangkan si-Teme-Rambut-Pantat-Ayam itu.

**-End-**

Omake::  
>Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung mencari sesuatu di lemarinya. Dia tersenyum, ketika mengeluarkan sebuah buku besar berwarna oranye kecoklatan. Di bawanya ke ruang belajar bersama tas yang dibawanya tadi.<p>

Sepertinya tadi bahkan Naruto tak menyangka bahwa tas Sasuke lebih penuh daripada waktu kedatangannya. Sasuke membuka tas itu, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua. Dia tadi berbohong pada Naruto, bahwa dia akan membuang kotak itu. Tapi dia tak bisa.

Lalu dibukanya buku besar yang tadi diambilnya. Dibukanya halaman pertama. Foto Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Kemudian halaman kedua. Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto lagi. Halaman selanjutnya pun berisi lebih banyak lagi Naruto.

"Ajaib," pikirnya. Ternyata sebagian besar dari foto mereka seperti terlihat berhungan. Seperti foto saat Sasuke sedang terduduk bosan di bangku, ada foto dimana Naruto sedang duduk menghadap belakang dengan posisi bangku yang masih menghadap depan. Ada juga saat Naruto berdiri membelakangi dinding kelasnya dari arah luar. Dan di foto lain, ada Sasuke juga membelakangi dinding yang sama, hanya dari arah sebaliknya.

"Kau selalu bisa mengagetkanku, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menyusun foto-foto dari dalam kotak ke buku besar itu. Diletakkannya foto-foto itu di samping foto-foto pasangannya yang telah ada terlebih dahulu di sana.

Author's Note::

Another fic gaje dari saya (sfx: claps hand)

Ahaha. Aneh rasanya. Tapi saya senang. Ide saya sedikit demi sedikit sudah mau memahami keinginan saya untuk jadi Author. Lanjutkan, otak saya! XDD

Ide awal didapat dari ayah saya yang dengan sedikit terpaksa membatu saya bersih-bersih kamar. Kenapa harus dibantu? Karena kalau saya sendiri yang bersih-bersih dan beres-beres, tak akan ada yang berubah. Yah kau tahu lah, perasaan seperti "Yang ini masih penting, ini masih bisa digunakan lagi, ini lucu jangan dibuang, dan lainnya,". Ahahaha, Silly me^^

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas fic pendek yang gaje inih. Kritik, saran, masukan, wesel, uang, transfer bank, es jeruk, jus mangga, dan nasi bungkus sangat saya harapkan untuk adanya perubahan yang lebih baik ke depannya. ^^

Mind to RnR?

~(^ ^~) ~( ^ ^ )~ (~^ ^)~


End file.
